Harrys New Family
by Stitchious
Summary: What if Harry Potter wasn't a Potter, what if he survived that fateful Halloween not because of his moms sacrifice but because his dad is a celestial. Let's see how Harry turns out raised by Peter Quill and his family, growing up with Groot as a brother. Harry may alter his appearance, if you dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

Taking a few liberties with timelines here to make this work, i apologise if the characters are off, its my first time writing some of them. This was an idea i had that really wouldnt go away so I decided to start writing it as i couldn't find anything like what i had in mind on here.

When Dumbledore left Harry Potter on the doorstep of 4 Privet Drive he was not to know that little Harry would not stay at his Aunts house for the duration he had in mind. How was he to predict the series of events that were to transpire and put all his carefully laid plans to waste. For Harry Potter was really no Potter at all at least not by blood, Lily Evans had not loved James, in fact they had split the year after they left school and Lily had had a whirlwind romance with a man named Jason who was unlike anyone she had ever met, charming and kind he swept her off her feet. She never knew his real name or his real goal in romancing her, she knew only that he was from far away and that he said he would return to her as often as he could. What she didn't know was that 'Jason' had been to Earth before and had used Meredith Quill much like he was using her, in fact the reason he had returned to Earth was to see if he could locate his son Peter and upon finding he was gone had decided to try with another Earth woman in case his Earth spawn was lost. Lily Evans was an ends to a means and the result of their coupling would result in a prophecy which would target her unborn child and see her married to James Potter for safety.

When Peter Quill had been fighting Ego he had been surprised by his fathers admission that he had a sibling on Earth that might also be able to use the light. The thought that his father had killed so many children sickened him and he was thankful for his family and their support that kept him going especially after losing Yondu so soon after finding out the truth of his genetics. It would be a few months before he would get a likely hit in the Terra Database, but the last match they got was definitely the Lily they were looking for. She was the only one to have a child in the time frame Ego had indicated, after all he had told Peter the child would be about 5 or 6 now and the picture of the child was like looking at an old picture of Peter himself. The information that turned up would change his and his families lives.

Harry Potter was sleeping off a punishment from his 'Uncle' in the cupboard under the stairs on an old cot mattress when the knock at the door came that would change his whole life. Petunia Dursley opened the door to a leather jacket clad man with dirty blonde hair and piercing green eyes much like her nephew.

"May I help you?" She asked politely, wondering what a man such as the one on her doorstep could want.

"Are you Petunia Dursley nee Evans, sister of Lily Potter nee Evans" he asked keeping his voice steady, he had felt an ache in his chest upon learning that he did indeed have a little brother and that his little brother had been orphaned four years previous when a magical being had tried to kill him. His crew had speculated that he had most likely survived due to his unique heritage. It hadn't taken long to track down his little brother one Harry James Potter to his maternal Aunts house in Surrey, England. He and his crew had agreed to a trip to Terra to make sure Harry was secure in his new home with the small possibility that he may leave with them as Gamora had said they were already raising Groot what was one more child. Besides Peter knew that deep down Yondu would want him to check on the kid and do right by him.

Petunia's face pinched slightly as she contemplated the man in front of her, he didn't seem to be magical and Dumbledore's letter had insisted that no one with ill intent to anyone in her household could get to the front door. "Yes I am, who wants to know?"

Peter smiled, "could we speak inside this is a delicate matter?" He had found his brother and it seemed to be a good neighbourhood too, he let himself hope that he would be okay.

Petunia frowned slightly before nodding, she was intrigued now and so she stepped back and allowed him entry and led him into the living room.

Peter took a seat on the sofa and taking a deep breath began to explain. "Your sister Lily had a ... relationship with my father... her son Harry is my little brother. I recently found this out and looked her up to check she and any child she had were ok and discovered she had been killed. I guess I just want to ensure that Harry is happy and see if you need any support."

Petunia looked at the man in front of her in shock. He was telling her that his father had a relationship with her sister, his father must have been at least fifty and some how she highly doubted this to be the case. "I don't understand how your father could have been seeing my sister, she was only 19 when she caught for Harry and no offence but your father must be about the fifty mark?"

Peter sighed as he contemplated how best to explain this, "My father could ... change his appearance, he wasn't like other people, damn to be honest he wasn't even from Earth"

Petunia gasped, "You mean Harry is part alien as well as having ... magic?" Part of her was freaking out and another part of her was thinking hard about how this could be the perfect solution, here was a man looking into his 'brother' she could let him take the boy and that way she could go back to her normal life.

Peter scrubbed his face with his hands, this was frustrating to say the least. "Yes Harry is part alien, like me"

Petunia nodded, "would you take him, I cant keep him, its too much for my husband, if he finds out it wont be good and well I didn't get a choice with having him." She finished in a rush, she neglected to mention that Vernon had become violent with the child and she feared for his safety.

Pete bowed his head, well there went the idea that his brother would grow up with a family on Terra. "I can take him yes, you would need to sign him over to my custody, I have the papers here?" He was glad Gamora had thought to check out all possible avenues. He pulled the papers out of his pocket and handed them over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next part, thanks to mumble84 and Warehouse1 for the reviews, I'm glad you're liking the story so far and you enjoy this chapter. I have a fair few ideas for where this story is going to go, my notes app has some scenes all typed up that just need adding in properly. I'm hoping to update this once a week on a Friday so fingers crossed. Anyway on with the story.**

Within twenty minutes he had the papers signed and was leaving the house with his little brother's hand safely in his own, they climbed into a taxi and he held in a sigh, he would have a lot to explain to him he knew but for now he hoped that the five year old wouldn't freak out to much over being in a spaceship. He looked down at the boy who looked so similar to himself when he was young, their shared fathers looks shining it through it seemed, he wondered if he had ever had access to the light like he had but shook the thought off, no point thinking about it when it was a null point given the light being gone (not that that was a bad thing, in Peter's eyes it was a very, very good thing). Harry was shy it would seem, he had said a quiet 'hello' and then kept his gaze trained on the floor. The taxi was almost at the woods where his ship was waiting when the dots connected fully as Harry shifted and his t-shirt shifted to reveal purple bruises in the shape of fingers on his arms. He held in a gasp and knew in an instant that the others would have no problem with him bring Harry back with him, they would never allow him to let his brother stay in a home that was so blatantly abusive given the bruises on his brothers arms. He sighed internally, an abused kid was a lot different to just a kid and he had no idea how to deal with that, was he meant to treat him different or act like he had not noticed and wait for the kid to open up and tell him, maybe Gamora would have an idea, he barely stopped a snort at the thought, the only experience either of them had with kids was Groot and look how that was turning out, the youngest member of the team and not two months ago they had got him to plant a bomb! God they were awful at this he thought ruefully, they had none of them had a good background of information to pull from, he'd been raised by Ravengers and Gamora had been raised by Thanos and the less said about _that_ upbringing the better.

He eyed the small backpack Harry clutched tight to his chest, it was crammed with presumably some clothes and toys, it was a scene reminiscent of the scrawny nine year from oh so many years ago he had been when Yondu and his crew had picked him up. Well he'd make sure Harry never had to wonder if the crew wanted to eat him! Honestly how was he meant to know that was a joke, he could chuckle now about it but it was bittersweet as the ache in his chest when he thought of his adopted dad burnt fiercely as if someone had put a red hot poker there.

The taxi pulling up at the edge of the woods broke him from his thoughts and he quickly paid the driver before climbing out with Harry's hand clasped in his own again, god had his own hands really been that small? He thought they might have, had a vague memory of big hands engulfing his own as they held a fishing rod steady with him. He led the boy over to a fallen log and gestured for him to sit before he crouched in front of him.

"Harry, I know this has all been a bit ... odd for you. Having a grown up big brother appear out of nowhere. I need to explain a few things to you and I need you to listen ok?" He asked gently

Harry nodded, his head was swimming, he was really hungry and wondered if he would have to do some chores before he could eat lunch had ended a while ago after all and the slice of bread his uncle had given him before he had gone out with Dudley on a 'father/son' trip didn't really fill the emptiness of having been denied breakfast for dropping the bacon. He focused on the man, no his brother as he started speaking again.

"You and I Harry, we're different, our father was something called a celestial which is kinda like a god, I'm not gonna lie kid he wasn't nice and he's gone now but he mentioned you and i had to check on you, make sure you were ok. I found out about your mom being gone and well I guess its obvious I came to see you. Your Aunt she seemed to think it would better all round if you came to live with me and there's a few things i need to tell you about living with me. One I live with a few people who are a bit ... different than you might expect and second we live on a space ship." Like pulling of the band aid, Peter thought grimly.

Harry looked at him with a furrow in his brow, "different how?" He asked quietly, maybe they were freaks like him, as for the space thing, well he had turned his teachers wig _blue_ the day before, which had gotten him a sound punishment, so space wasn't all that far out really.

Peter grinned, "Well Drax is mostly normal apart from the markings, Rocket is essentially a raccoon, don't call him that to his face though! Mantis has antenna, Groot is a baby tree at the moment and until you've spent some time with him will be difficult to understand but we'll all help, Kraglin is like an uncle to me, he doesn't look all that different to us and finally we have Gamora my girlfriend... she's green" he said with a grin.

Harry nodded once sharp and precise (and good lord that was so like Gamora before she loosened up!) "Ok" he said with a shrug.

Peter shook his head and smiled as he held out his hand, "C'mon kid, ships this way" and together the brothers made their way through the trees to the newly restored Milano.

"This is just a transport ship, the one we live in is in space with Kraglin, we'll meet up with him once we get aboard" Peter explained as the little ship came into view, he smiled softly when he saw Gamora leaning up against the side of the ship in the doorway of the ramp.

"Is that Gamora?" Harry asked softly, wondering if he was allowed to ask questions and deciding that the best way to find out would be to just jump in.

Peter grinned down at him, "Yeah that's Gamora, you'll love her"

Harry gave him a shy smile, "She's really pretty"

Peter thought his face would break from smiling at the cuteness that was the five year old. Kid had a point though, Gamora was really pretty and given the soft look she was giving Harry her enhanced hearing had enabled her to pick up what he had said.

He reached for her hand as he approached and smiled as she obliged him before turning to the small child.

"Hi Harry, I'm Gamora, Peter's been looking forward to introducing us." She smiled softly when the small child held out his hand to shake, her sharp eyes did not miss the bruising on his arms. She shook his hand gently before ruffling his hair. She also caught the flinch before he leaned into her touch, she shoot Peter a look which spoke volumes, they would be discussing this later when little ears where asleep.

Harry leant into the soft touch of the lady's, no Gamora's hand, she was nice he decided as he studied the warm just there fuzzy outline she had, it was yellow like his new brothers, he knew he could trust yellow, red meant he should hide quick, his Uncle was red ALOT. They walked up the ramp together and Harry gasped at the inside of the ship. It was amazing and he smiled as he ran his hand along the wall closest to him with his free hand.

Voices up ahead sounded and his ears pricked up as he studied the tone of the voices, they seemed happy and friendly so he let the tense set of his shoulders relax a bit, it was a move that was picked up by both adult by him, another nail in the coffin of Harry's relatives. Revenge was a dish served cold and they would get there's Guardian style.

The playlist playing on the Zune got loader the closer they got to the cock pit and Peter smiled as Southern Nights could be heard with the sound of Rocket humming along. As they entered the cockpit Rocket, Drax and Groot all looked over.

"I am Groot" said the little tree as he came running over,

"Groot says its nice to meet you Harry and maybe you would like to colour with him sometime" Gamora explained softly

"Hi Groot, I'd l...like that" Harry said quietly a slight stammer to his speech.

Rocket approached, "Hey kid I'm Rocket welcome to the family"

Harry smiled shyly at the raccoon, trying not to show his shock that it/he spoke.

Drax stood and Harry took an immediate step back, his back colliding softly with Gamora's legs, he resisted the urge to hide behind them at the sight of the big man, he was huge! Way bigger than Uncle Vernon. A hand rested on his shoulder and he flinched before he registered it was friendly contact, a glance out the corner of his eye showed it to be a green hand and he relaxed a bit, Gamora wouldn't let him get hurt, she was yellow, yellow meant nice. He looked at the big man and bit his lip, he was a dark yellow with a tinge of orange, Harry wondered what that meant. He gulped as the big man crouched down and smiled at him.

"Do not fear small child I will not hurt you, I am Drax" the big man rumbled his voice deep but kind Harry realised and he held out a shaking hand to shake the mans hand.

"Mantis is with Kraglin on the main ship Harry, you'll meet them in a couple of hours. Do you want to maybe do some colouring with Groot for a bit while we pilot back to the Quandrant?" Peter asked as Groot reached out a vine to the small boy.

Harry nodded and took the vine in his hand like this was the most normal thing in the world and allowed the little tree to lead him down into the communal area.

Peter grinned at the retreating pair, Groot had grown some since the disaster with Ego. He looked at Gamora and pressed a kiss to her head, "Let's go home" he said softly.

They took their seats and it didn't take long for conversation to turn to Harry. "He flinches at contact" Rocket says nonchalantly, if you didn't hear the undertone of anger at what causes flinching like that.

Gamora nodded, "Yes he does, but perhaps we should discuss this later, Peter did you get them to sign the papers?" She swiftly redirects the conversation.

"Yeah, she was quite eager to sign him over" Peter said softly as he took the ship up and away from Terra. He would be glad not to set foot here again really, it held a lot of painful memories. They ascended into the clouds and then past them and out into space and he felt himself relax. Yes his brother had been hurt, but he would heal and they would be a family all of them.

They spent the next hour or so listening to music as the ship piloted itself to the jump point and the Quadrant. They had decided that taking the Quadrant close to Earth was pointless, they expected no problems and they had no wish to draw attention.

Harry smiled happily as he drew the people from his mind again, the lady with red hair and green green eyes and the man with messy black hair and brown eyes that were oh so kind behind his glasses. Harry thought maybe they were his old mommy and daddy, the lady looked like a big version of a picture he once saw of Aunt Tuney and a little red headed girl. He shrugged as he drew the green around the lady before he started drawing Groot who was lay on his tummy like Harry on the table next to him.

"I like you Groot" Harry said softly, "You're nice, Dudley wasn't nice, he told fibs and got me in trouble and he never let me colour with him" he smiled at the little tree before returning to his picture, Groot needed a bit more green in his arms he decided as he picked up a darker green crayon and carefully added some green lines.

"I am Groot" the little tree said softly with a smile.

When Peter peaked in on them later he found them both asleep heads on their masterpieces. He chuckled softly and draped a blanket around the two before heading back to the cockpit. He'd get Kraglin to take a picture from the video feed later.

When Harry awoke he was curled up against something soft, and warm, and moving. He panicked for a moment until a soft hand ran through his hair and he realised that he recognised the hand as belonging to Gamora. He wondered if his new brother and Gamora were going to be his new mommy and daddy, Jimmy at school had gotten a new mommy and daddy a few months before and he had told Harry all about it before Dudley made him too scared to talk to Harry anymore. It was a shame Harry like Jimmy he was funny, he did impressions of the cartoons Harry heard Dudley watching from his cupboard. Harry snuggled into the warmth against his side and sighed happily, he hoped they would be his new mommy and daddy, he didn't remember his old ones and all the children at school had seemed to like having mommy's and daddy's, the mommy's at school had ruffled their children's hair Harry thought with a smile, just like Gamora had so maybe she was his new mommy now. He smiled sleepily and allowed the soothing touch to coax him off to sleep again as his fist gripped hold of the soft material it was resting on.

Gamora smiled softly at the small boy, he really was cute, she could see traces of Peter in him and his eyes where so like Quill's it was unreal. She carded her hand through his hair as she felt him stir and her smile widened as she felt him snuggle closer after his initial panic. His little hand gripped her tank top and she held back a snort at the Quill-like behaviour. They had retrieved both Harry and Groot when they got close to the jump point so they could make sure they didn't hurt themselves if the jump was bumpy.

She looked up when she felt eyes on her and smiled softly at Peter when he met her eye.

"We'll be there in ten minutes" Quill said softly as his gaze took in her maternal side, the side she had gradually allowed the rest of them to see more and more as she cared for Groot and now Harry. He glanced over at Groot and smiled as the little tree who was in his usual spot on Drax's shoulder also snoozing.

He looked at Rocket and grinned, "take her home buddy"

Rocket grinned back as he sent them through the jump and navigated to the Quadrant.

"You wanna wake him up 'Mora?" Peter asked as he stood once they had docked the Milano in the cargo bay of the quadrant.

Gamora smiled as she ran her hand through Harry's hair and called his name softly. She chuckled at his nose scrunching as he awoke slowly. She stood gracefully and shifted him to her hip and dipped her head to speak to him. "Harry, we have arrived at the Quadrant, would you like to see the stars tataleh?" She spoke softly as his arms tightened around her neck as he opened his eyes.

Peter walked with a hand on her back as they headed into the Quadrant to introduce Harry to the rest of the family.

Mantis and Kraglin smiled brightly at the small child as he peered around Gamora's legs, Kraglin was reminded of Quill when he saw him, remembered how he had comforted the younger child and how Peter had become like a nephew to him over the years. As they showed the young child around the ship he smiled, this would be good for Quill, he did so well with Groot so he had no doubt he would soar at this as well.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I think it rather safe to say that this story will be AU, I mention this as while I have yet to see the new avengers film I have heard lots about it (some parents just can't keep quiet about major things in films and I will get my revenge on said parents by spoiling the next film they want to see) and it is somewhat safe to say that when I get to a point where infinity wars might have an impact, well I'll be going perhaps very AU with it which should probably be read as I'll be ignoring the outcome if it does not suit my needs. Anyone who has a problem with this, well don't like, don't read is my motto :)

Harry had been with his brother and new family for about six months by Earth time. He knew cos he'd been marking off days on his calendar that Peter had bought him. As he placed the big red X in the box to mark the end of another day Harry frowned slightly, Peter and 'Mora said they were all family now and Harry was sure families had at least a mommy and a daddy. He sat down on his bed in his quarters (he got a whole room to himself on the quadrant) and pondered on the subject of his family. Dudley had a mommy and a daddy, Jimmy had old ones that died like Harry's had and then he got a new family like Harry had and he told Harry they were his new forever mommy and daddy. Harry chewed his lip, so that meant that Peter and 'Mora where his mommy and daddy now didn't it? Peter said he had custard of him now, which meant no one could take him away and that 'Mora was his girlfriend, so if Peter had custard of him then he was his new daddy (which was way cooler than being his brother, he had Groot as a brother thank you very much, he needed a daddy not a brother) and 'Mora being his girlfriend made her his new mommy right? Harry glanced at the open door and seeing no one around he pulled a drawing out of his desk drawer, it was folded over and over and he carefully opened it up and smiled as he gazed at the picture he had drawn his first week here, he had drawn all the guardians and labelled them in his best writing. He traced the words over Peter and Gamora's heads, two simple words that made his chest all achy when he thought of them, 'mommy' and 'daddy'. He frowned as the old doubt surged in, Dudley's voice in his head _freaks don't get mommy's and daddy's that's why you don't got none anymore._ Harry sniffled and rubbed his nose on his sleeve. Dudley also told him that freaks like him wouldn't get a family but he was wrong really, Harry had a family now, da... peter said so. Harry sighed heavily, he better stop that or he'd call it him by mistake and there was no telling how that night end, he might get given back to the Dursleys! Footsteps sounded in the hall and he quickly shoved the drawing back in his drawer and wiped his hand over his face, he hadn't realised he was crying. He sniffled and looked up at the knock on the door frame.

"Harry, what's wrong tataleh?" Gamora asked softly as she crossed the room to him.

Harry gave her a watery smile, "nothin' 'Mo.. mora"

She tilted her head, he only stuttered when he was upset or nervous and he hadn't really done that in a few weeks now, not noticeably anyway. "Do you want to try that one a bit more honestly Harry?" She asked firmly but gently.

He dipped his head and mumbled a response that she only caught due to her enhanced hearing. "Are you gonna send me back if I do something wrong?"

Her heart clenched, she thought he understood that he was there's forever now, Peter said he'd reassured him of that. "Harry we are never ever sending you back, you're stuck with us forever. There is nothing you could do that would make us send you back ok?"

Harry nodded and climbed into her lap, his little hands reached her face and started tracing the silver scars present gently almost hesitantly and she smiles softly to encourage him, his first few weeks he had avoided contact unless it was initiated by them, now he was starting to seek it out more and more, a sign of trust according to the books she had read on parenting (not that she would admit to that mind you and she had told Peter she would kill him if he told anyone) it was a step forward and to be encouraged.

"Mora why do you got silver on your face?" Harry asked as he traced the silver over her eye.

She debated her answer, it needed to be child friendly, she hummed as she contemplated her answer before deciding a child friendly truth was the best way. She reached out and traced the faded lightening bolt scar on his head, it was definitely lighter than it had been when he first joined them before they ran the medi-scanner over it to aid its healing as the scans showed it was slow healing. "I got them the same way you got this" she ran her hand gently across his back and gave him a sad smile, "and these, someone hurt me a long time ago when I was younger and instead of pinkish scars like you mine are silver" she pressed a kiss to his head and smiled as he snuggled closer.

"I'm sorry someone was mean and hurt you 'mora" Harry mumbled into her chest and she smiled as she continued rubbing his back.

"It's almost bed time, who would you like a story off tonight?" She asked softly

Harry sat up and grinned, "me and Groot want Star Wars" he said excitedly

Gamora laughed, "ok then let's go find star-lord and Groot and get you both that story" she swung him to her hip as she stood, smiling at the noticeable weight difference since the first time she had done that all those months ago when he had felt way too light for his age (and he was when they checked the books) he was heavier now, she would struggle to do this soon if she didn't have her mods.

Peter looked up at his girlfriend and brother as they entered the room and smiled, Groot was sat on his shoulder begging for a Star Wars story for bed and one look at his brother told him exactly what story he would be telling, he chuckled double trouble indeed he thought. "Ok guys Star Wars story tonight then?" He asked with a grin.

Harry bounced up and down and was soon joined by Groot doing the same, thankfully after disembarking his shoulder. He grinned as he stood and grabbed Gamora's hand, story time awaited.

Peter finished tucking Groot into his bed and headed across to Harry's room with Gamora to tuck a sleepy Harry in as well, Groot was already out for the count. He pulled the blankets around Harry and smiled as the child peered up at them blearily.

"Peter, we're a family right?" Harry asked drowsily.

Peter nodded, "Yeah we are Harry and we always will be bud"

Harry nodded, "S'that mean your my daddy now? Jimmy said if you got a new family you got a new mommy and daddy" Harry finished with a whisper.

Peter swallowed hard against the lump that had formed in his throat at the question. Looking into the sleepy hopeful eyes of his brother he knew there was only one answer to that question. "I'd be honoured to be your daddy Harry." If his voice cracked near the end then well only Gamora and Harry were witness to it.

With one last kiss to his forehead Peter stood up and let Gamora say goodnight.

Gamora smiled softly having a good idea why Harry had been off earlier given what he had asked Peter. It was still a surprise when after she said goodnight and kissed his head Harry's response was a "Goodnight mommy". She smiled softly at him and blinked back tears as she left the room with Peter.

She got a few feet down the hallway when she spoke next, "He called me mommy" she said with a slight tremor to her voice.

Peter wrapped his arm around her and smiled, "Of course he did, we're his parents now" his voice was choked up as he spoke and then an idea hit him, "How long till Groot does the same?" He asked

Gamora laughed lightly, "He already does, Rocket told me he refers to us like that to him and Mantis all the time."

Peter grinned, "They're our boys" he chuckled as they headed to the common area to join the rest of their family.

The next morning found Harry and Groot stretched across Harry's bed, Groot having wandered across during the night as he often did.

"Groot why don't you call 'Mora and Peter mommy and daddy?" Harry asked his brother as they played Go Fish!

Groot tilted his head, "I am Groot"

Harry grinned, "Well your my brother right, so that means they're your mommy and daddy too, I reckon they would let you call em that"

Groot reached a vine over to pat his 'brothers' head and smiled, "I am Groot" and that sorted it really.

No mention was made of the two calling Peter and Gamora mommy and daddy, it was noted and passed over as if normal, which to the growing family it really was.

A/N: so I'm going with Harry is a child and as such is a bit more open to things like family structure given how young he is and how the Dursleys reign of terror on him hasn't been as long as the books.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A lot of the chapters that will follow after this one have been inspired somewhat by a song (a 70s radio station that sparked an idea with various songs) the song in question will form the chapter title. I have a few more chapters pre written so updates should be every couple of weeks if not quicker. Hope your all enjoying the story still and don't forget that little button at the bottom, I love hearing what you all think.**

 **I have to apologise too as I meant to post this Friday and my internet decided to act up but better late than never right :)**

 **Harry has a nightmare and goes green**

 _Harry twitched in his sleep and his face scrunched up as if in pain. In his dream he ran as fast as he could, Uncle Vernon was fast approaching and he had the belt he had used for Harry's last 'punishment' in his hand. Harry ran faster but in his haste he didn't see the matchbox car Dudley had left on the floor and as his foot came down on it he cried out in pain. He hit the floor and whimpered as his uncle loomed over him and he started begging like he had often done in reality, "Please Uncle, please no, I'll be good I promise, please not the belt uncle" he cried out as the belt came down and soon his pleading devolved into screams as his uncle ignored his pleading just like he had during his punishment for turning Mrs Jones wig blue. His uncle started laughing as Harry screamed and suddenly he was a tall pale man with red red eyes who was cackling at him, high pitched in volume and the red haired lady fell to the floor in a flash of green light and Harry screamed louder than before as the bad man turned to him._

"Harry, Harry wake up now!" Gamora tried to wake him up, she had been pleading with him to wake for five minutes now as his screams had gradually gotten worse. Some of the lighter sleeping members had already stopped by to check on the small child and she had sent them away along with Peter, reasoning that at least one of them needed to be alert tomorrow. She had raced into his room as soon as her enhanced hearing had picked up on his hitched breathing and irregular heart beat, recognising he was in the grips of a night terror. "Come on tataleh, your on the ship with me and your daddy, your safe no one will hurt you ever again baby, you have to wake up." She continued talking to him as she rocked him in her arms and sighed in relief as his screams stopped and the only sound remaining was her soft voice and her sons hitched breathing as he sobbed in her arms, his eyes were still clenched shut and she tried again to wake him. "Harry, wake up please, its just a dream, you're safe with me, daddy, Groot and your aunts and uncles no one will hurt you."

 _Harry screamed as the bad man sent the green light to him next and with a bright white flash of light it bounced off him and smacked straight into the bad man. The bad man vanished with a cry and Harry sobbed as he looked around, he wanted his mama, where was his mama. His mama was warm and safe, she gave the best cuddles ever and she was so strong, she would never let the bad man or uncle Vernon hurt him ever. Harry wanted to be just like his mama. In his dreams he was just like his mama they played and fought the bad people together with his daddy and brother Groot. Harry grinned he would just like his mama now, he would and then if uncle Vernon or the bad man came back he would get 'em just like his mama would._ He awoke with a gasp as his mama shook his shoulder.

"Harry! Wake up, come on baby. Peter, Peter!" Gamora called as she ran into their bedroom, Harry cradled safely in her arms. "Wake up dammit Peter, Harry's turned green!" She had been most shocked when her baby had suddenly stopped crying and immediately turned a green colour slightly lighter than hers. Her instinct had been to grab a securer hold on him and run for Peter in hopes that the man would be able to tell her why their son had suddenly changed colour.

Peter gasped awake at his girlfriends words and stared sleepily at Harry in her arms, a very green Harry! He blinked and shook his head, nope Harry was still green. He frowned, "Is he breathing okay?" He asked slowly as he rubbed his eyes in the hopes that the child would return to his usual colour. His question was void as the child in question finally awoke.

"Mama, why am I in your room?" Harry asked sleepily as he peered up at her. He noticed his mama had lines on her face that were slowly starting to fade as he spoke, he frowned and wondered why she had looked so funny.

"Harry are you ok? Do you hurt anywhere?" She asked trying to keep her voice steady and calm. The child seemed fine, he was alert and talking, but he was still green.

Harry blinked up at her, "I feel fine whats going on?" He looked over at his daddy and noticed he looked weird too almost scared.

Peter frowned, "Come on to the med bay" he spoke firmly and stood up from the bed.

Harry reached out an arm and stopped in surprise, "I'm green" he said brightly, "I'm green like mama" he grinned up at his mama and when her face didn't change from that weird look he frowned and his hair went from brown to blue. "I…..I'm sorry" he whispered softly as he ducked his head.

Gamora looked at him in shock as his hair changed and quickly blanked her face. "Harry I'm not upset about you being green or changing your hair colour, you could be purple with pink spots and I would love you, I'm worried about how you changed colour, do you know why?" She asked softly, although she was starting to think it might be due to his magical abilities. She smiled as his hair went yellow before shifting back to brown.

"I had a bad dream and I thought that if I was just like you then the bad man and uncle Vernon could never hurt me again." Harry whispered as he raised his head to look at his mama again. "and I am, I'm just like you now, like I am in my dreams when we fight the bad guys" he said excitedly with a grin as he thought of those dreams.

Peter cleared his throat, "Its his magic, from what I've read their are people who can change their appearance at will, they are rare though, this could also just be whats called 'accidental magic'." He smiled at Gamora and relaxed as he retook his side of the bed and gestured to her to join him. "Hey Harry maybe tomorrow you could see if you can turn purple with pick spots" Peter grinned.

Harry laughed at that idea, "silly daddy" he grinned and smiled when his mama climbed into the bed and tucked him in between her and his daddy, he always felt safer when he was with his mommy and daddy.

Gamora smiled, "just for tonight" she whispered as she thumbed the side light off. Tonight she needed him close by after the scare she had had, plus she wanted him close in case his nightmare came back. She felt her heart rate return to normal as she heard Peters calm and she smiled at him as they intertwined their hands on the chest of their little boy who had already slipped off to sleep. With a jaw popping yawn Gamora allowed herself to join her son in sleep, it had been a long night.

When Harry awoke the next morning he was on his side still snuggled in between his parents, his daddy was snoring behind him and Harry giggled at the sound as he felt the rumble of his daddy's snoring as he rested against him. His mama was curled up in front of him and Harry smiled as he snuggled into her as she tightened her arms around him and his daddy. Harry grinned happily he was wrapped up in his parents arms and he had never felt more safe, now if only his brother was with them he thought sleepily. He grinned as he heard the door squeak open and shut. It didn't take long for Groot to join the jumble of bodies in the bed, snuggling in next to Harry. Both boys were soon asleep again and Gamora smiled softly as she peered down at her family, it really didn't get much better she thought as she watched one of Harry's hands wrap around the toddler sized tree that had grown so much in the past year, both boys had really and she couldn't be more proud of them.


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 5 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **A/N: Wow erm oops sorry guys I would have posted but life got a bit crazy between university and work its been a bit manic.**

 **ok and now a few reviews I want to address here.**

 **Arsenalfiction - I apologise for not replying in the last chapter. I will certainly aim to finish this story, I don't know how long it will take but I hope your with me to end and still liking the story.**

 **AliceCullen3 - I'm glad your loving the story :) there's nothing better than hearing people like a story your writing, I look at parts I've written before I post sometimes and question if I've written that bit right and does that bit fit right there, hearing you love the story is great so thank you.**

 **Guest - wow erm ok that's a tad strong do you not think? Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? I would politely ask that you read chapter 1 again as it quite clearly states that Lily WASNT seeing James when she met Ego in fact she had split up with James after school and went back to James to protect her unborn child not because she loved him. I put that in quite specifically to stop any cheating Lily scenarios.**

 **Guest - now that really would be telling :) I have an idea where this will go and I have my own version of how infinity war is going to be concluded in 2019 as I'm sure we all do and I can say with a degree of certainty that it won't mirror what actually happens :) does that make it AU AU :D**

 **elian0587 - watch your inbox**

 **acherongoddess - I'm glad your enjoying the story and yes it is very fluffy I blame infinity war lol it did a right number on me :) I hope you like where I take this, I have a general idea of where it's going and I hope the ride is as good on paper as it is in my head.**

 **.williow - I'm glad your liking the story :) its been different to write but I hope you all get as much enjoyment out of reading it as I do writing it :)**

Peter grinned at Harry as the boy concentrated and suddenly he had purple skin. "Nice one Harry, now can you do the pink spots with it?" He asked with a grin, they had decided that any and all magic Harry displayed would be treated as a fun game, he had been way to scared the night before after his nightmare that he would be in trouble for what he had done.

An excited "I am Groot" dragged Peters attention back to Harry who know had pink spots all over his face and arms. Peter grinned as he ruffled the boys hair, "nicely done, now I think it's time for some dinner" he laughed as the boys ran for the kitchen, Harrys hair flashing through colours as he ran and his skin fading into the same green of a certain zen-whoberi as he climbed into his chair at the table causing the others to look at him in surprise as they watched the process with fascination. It was rather interesting how Harry changed his appearance and Peter wondered if Harry would be able to make any other changes to his appearance besides the hair and skin colour changes. He shrugged and turned his attention to the conversations going on around him as Gamora reached over to poke his cheek, he grinned as he caught her finger and pressed a kiss to her palm.

"He managed to turn himself purple with pink spots" he said with a laugh as Gamora shook her head.

"I was talking with Rocket and Drax earlier, we really should be doing something about schooling for Harry and Groot" Gamora said quietly.

Peter frowned as he thought back to his childhood on Terra, he had been at school from the age of four easily. "What were you thinking?" He asked, he wondered where Yondu had got his school books from, maybe Kraglin would know.

"Would Xander have the books they need?" Gamora asked.

"Maybe...Hey Kraglin where did Yondu get my school books from?" He asked the older man

Kraglin looked up, "He got them from Xander Quill" it had been the one thing that they all had agreed on, the skinny Terran kid needed to be educated.

Peter nodded, "we can go there after dinner if you like, dock for the night and then go shopping first thing?" He asked Gamora.

Gamora nodded, "Harry needs to have his paperwork filed properly anyway, make the adoption permanent."

Harry's ears perked at his name and he looked up, "Is my name gonna change?" He asked, Jimmy had gotten a new last name when he got 'dopted.

Gamora looked at him, "Would you like your name to change Harry?" she and Peter had decided that the choice was Harrys.

"Papa what's your last name?" Harry asked shyly.

Peter smiled, "It's Quill"

Harry nodded, "Can my name be Harry James Quill?" He asked with a small smile

Peter nodded and swallowed past the lump in his throat, "yeah Harry it can be Harry James Quill"

Harry grinned, "Thanks Papa" and turned back to Groot.

Peter and Gamora chuckled at it all and finished their meals.

It didn't take too long to get to Xander and park up, they paid up for two nights and with the boys in bed, the team discussed the plan for the following day. Shopping lists were drawn up and a quick search showed what the most common subjects taught at school were, it seemed that school was pretty universal and the only thing Harry needed different was Terran history and currency lessons. That made things easier and they decided that they would teach Harry both Terran and universal subjects. They drew up a timetable substituting dance and martial arts for P.E. telling Rocket that weapons training could be taught when the boys were older, much to the racoons disgust. They located the shop which they needed for the textbooks and other supplies and decided that Peter and Gamora would fetch those and stock up on various favoured food types while Rocket dealt with weapons stock with Drax and Mantis and Kraglin would restock the first aid and add things that would might be needed for a Terran child as Kraglin had some experience with this thanks to raising Peter with Yondu. With that all set up they all headed their separate ways to turn in for the night.

It stuns her somewhat when she realises just how much they are going to need in order to home school the boys, a quick debate with Peter later and they decide to get the boys tested first to see what level they are at before they buy the variety of textbooks needed. They leave the shop with a time for the boys to do a placement test for each subject and the boys picks of school stationary because apparently they need their pencils and notebooks now and can't wait a day. She try's not to laugh at Peter's frustration over their stubbornness and she definitely doesn't point out that he's just as stubborn, especially when Harry sets his jaw in a very familiar way as he points out that they said they would be getting their school things today and that he could pick out his own pens and school bag. She helps the boys pack their things into their new backpacks (which have the guardians of the galaxy team photo on, when the hell did that happen) and after they have shouldered them she takes their hands and leads them to their next destination, the food market. Peter seems to get over his frustration as they walk along and he happily points out the various buildings to Groot who has perched himself on Peters shoulders and is using his ears to hold on. Harry has quickly claimed her shoulders and his hands are resting over the scars on her brow and she smiles softly as she points out various places (like the pawn shop where she met Peter).

They quickly get the food shopping done and decide to take the boys to a Terran style restaurant that Harry points out on their way back to the Milano.

Two days later and they are back at the school supply shop buying the textbooks that the boys need, apparently both boys are on track for their age group so they get those and the next year up plus a selection of reading books and Gamora wonders how long the boys excitement of doing schoolwork will last. As she picks up a few educational posters for their new 'schoolroom' she smirks, the novelty will have worn off within a month easily she's sure. She will admit however that she's looking forward to teaching them somewhat, she used to enjoy helping Nebula when they were children.


	6. Chapter 6 - Don't Stop Me Now

A/N: Okay so new chapter, bit of a time jump (not much of one though really) hopefully writing and posting will be easier after this week as my dissertation gets submitted the 14th of this month and I will have completed my latest exam :)

Elian - Hmmm that's an interesting point that I hadn't overly thought of, the idea of Harry having powers like Wanda's is fascinating but the execution of it, how does harry come by these powers and are they permanently there or just a temporary thing hmmm, but then how did Wanda get hers can we say that for the sake of a fiction that the mind stone merely unlocked what was locked within her and Peitro and that's why they got different magicks? I think you may have given me a whole new area to think about for this story that I hadn't really previously considered! I guess in this instance its a case of "Watch this space" :)

Don't stop me now ~ Queen

Six year old Harry Quill laughed joyously as he danced around with his mom in the Quadrant, he was breathlessly singing along as they twirled around,

"Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time"

Gamora chuckled at her son as she sang along with him and swung him around,

"I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky like a tiger"

Harry tipped his head back laughing as he growled at his mama, "I'm a tiger mama see" he asked as he clutched her neck and snuggled close, his erratic dance moves wearing him out.

"I am Groot?" Came the question from his mamas shoulder, as the toddler sized tree climbed up to hug her other side.

Harry grinned and nodded, "yeah you'd be a good tiger too Groot"

Gamora grinned as she hefted both boys in her arms and carried them to the kitchen for some lunch before she started them on their English lesson. Xander had been a good source of literature for schooling the boys and they had a collection of books from there that Peter said looked similar to what he remembered doing in school. Dance was a good substitute for P.E. along with the martial arts they did twice a week (when Harry turned 10 she would be teaching him to fight with knives, after all Godslayer had never let her down).

Harry and Groot scrambled into their chairs at the table with the rest of the family, Harry had been with them for a year and he had really come out of his shell in that time. The time spent with his Terran relatives had left a wound that had gradually been healed during his time with them.

Gamora snorted quietly as she watched Harry poke Rocket in the arm quickly before making himself look innocent by talking to Groot who sat the other side of him. Rocket turned back to his conversation with Mantis and this time it was Groot who snuck a vine around Harry to poke the Racoon, Gamora idly wondered how long it would be before Rocket enacted revenge on the pair. She looked over at Peter and caught his eye, both grinned at their family's antics as they helped Drax bring the sandwiches to the table.

"Harry, Groot eat your food please, leave Rocket alone" she chuckled at the pouts on their faces and took her seat next to Peter.

Harry definitely added a new dynamic to their family she thought with a small smile and she wouldn't have things any other way. Even when Harry was currently trying and somewhat succeeding to stuff a piece of celery up his nose because Groot had dared him to! She sighed as she watched him and decided to step in before he got it stuck, she really didn't fancy a trip to Xander's medical centre to get the damn thing removed.

"Harry James Quill, take that out of your nose right now. Groot stop giving Harry disgusting dares, especially at the dinner table." She levelled both boys with what had been dubbed her mom look and tried not to grin at their sheepish looks as Harry removed said piece of celery and Groot gave her a cheeky grin.

"Papa, can we go visit a new planet this weekend?" Harry asked Peter trying to take attention from his latest bit of mischief.

"I am Groot" the toddler sized tree piped up.

Peter looked over at Gamora and the others who all shrugged, "If you both behave yourselves then we can go visit a new planet" he paused and turned to Gamora, "maybe we could make it a geography trip for them?" He asked, as he tried to remember what planets they were currently studying.

Gamora nodded, "We could go to Aakon" she mused, "that would tie in geography and history as I have been teaching them about The Nova Empire."

Peter nodded, "Aakon it is then, want some help planning some factsheets for them to use whilst we're there?"

Gamora nodded, "Yes and perhaps we could have them make a poster as homework?" The boys loved colouring and drawing so posters were great homework formats. They currently had posters on the walls of the room they used as classroom of various animals from Terra and other planets they had learnt about.

That night once both boys are in their beds and they have heard their latest favourite story book "Oh, the places you'll go" by Dr. Seuss, Peter, Gamora and the rest of the team sat in the communal area pooling their knowledge on Aakon for the factsheets they are creating. Raising children really does take a village and their village is the best by far. Rocket is still begging to teach them how to use his many weapons and Drax is still literal which both boys have been known to play with on occasion but on the whole the schooling that they all provide is up to scratch and really as long as they can pass their exams (which damn it Peter yes they have to take them I don't care if you and I didn't, why didn't you take yours anyway?) and are well rounded then she's more than happy.

A check on the boys later that night show that they have decided once again that they want a 'sleepover' and are buried under a fort of sheets and pillows in Harry's room. This is not exactly new and she just kisses both on the head before tucking them into their fort and gracefully crawling back through the tunnels they have made (really how did they get turns like that).

As she lies in bed curled up in Peters arms listening to his heartbeat steady and strong beneath her ear, she asks him if he ever imagined he's be living this life, raising the boys and dating her. His answer is most definitely a winner (its not what he imagined, its better and he wouldn't have it any other way, she somewhat agrees with him and knows she will always be thankful for the day she betrayed Ronan and they found out about Harry as she's not sure she can envision her family without her boys and their group of friends who are becoming 'more' as each day passes. She's also not sure she wants to contemplate the state Harry would be in if they hadn't retrieved him!) and she snuggles in to him just a little bit closer as he tightens the arm he has around her waist, sleep comes easy that night and the nightmares stay away, thankfully for her and the rest of her family.


	7. Chapter 7 - Tiny Dancer

So erm hi, I didn't forget ... on so I did I totally thought I'd posted and turns out I didn't! Really really sorry. There is some good news though, my masters is done and complete, the results are back and I now have a Master if Science (still not quite sunk in yet to be honest!) so updates should be better as I'm not gonna be killing myself to get that done :) anyhows here's the next chapter, many thanks to those who reviewed it really does help :)

The day Harry discovered Ballet he was enamoured, 6 years old and he was captivated by the dusky pink people on Xander dancing so gracefully in front of him. The display in front of the ballet studio truly was entrancing. He looked up at his mama a plea forming on his lips.

Gamora smiled softly at him, he didn't ask for much often and so she had no problem agreeing to him taking ballet if he really wanted to. She looked at Groot and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I am Groot?" The little tree asked eagerly

She smiled at them both and nodded, "Can you wait here nicely while i go and find out how to sign you both up?" She asked them quietly. She grinned at their enthusiastic nods and walked over to one of the adults in the room.

"Excuse me, my sons wish to join the ballet classes, could you give me some information about how to sign them both up?" She asked the woman in front of her.

"How old are your sons and do they have any prior experience with Ballet" the woman at the desk asked, as she glanced at the timetables in front of her, contemplating which classes would be needed and which had vacancies at the moment. She looked over in the direction the green skinned woman in front of her had come from and smiled at the two who were obviously her sons, well the green skinned one was definitely her son, the little tree she wasn't so sure about, adoption? she mused.

"Groot and Harry are six, (Groot was mentally she thought) neither have done any ballet before" Gamora explained, she glanced over at the boys, both were engrossed with watching the ballet dancers.

The woman nodded and glanced back at the timetable. "I can book Harry and Groot in for these blocks, would they be able to do two lessons per week cycle?"

Gamora looked at the blocks the woman (Jennar according to her name tag) had highlighted and nodded. "Yes that will be fine if you sign them up for those sessions, how many units is it each week cycle?"

It didn't take long to get the boys signed up and with a collection of paperwork to show for her troubles, plus a fair amount of units less, she walked back over to the boys as the lesson they were watching finished. "You're both set for next week" she told them with a grin and laughed at their excited whoops of joy. She stowed the paperwork away and took their hands to lead them back to the Milano, she smiled as she thought of Peters reaction to what his love of music and random dancing sessions had lead to, she chuckled to herself, he'd love it she was sure.

Gamora had been right, Peter had loved that both boys loved music and dance so much, the whole team had dutifully gone to the ballet lessons the boys had each week. It had caused a bit of a stir to begin with The Guardians of the Galaxy being at ballet classes.

 _Blue jean baby, L.A. Lady, seamstress for the band_

 _Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man_

 _Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand_

 _And now she's in me, always worth me, tiny dancer in my hand_

Peter grinned as he looked into Harry's room and watched his sons twist and turn as they practiced the ballet moves they had learnt that week, he and Groot had taken to ballet like ducks to water and Peter really enjoyed watching their lessons, he knew his mom would have loved to see the boys dance, they looked so free and happy when they danced. He shook himself from his thoughts as Harry and Groot matched their pace to the changing pace of the music, their moves flawless.

 _Hold me closer tiny dancer_

 _Count the headlights on the highway_

 _Lay me down in sheets of linen_

 _You had a busy day today_

 _Hold me closer tiny dancer_

 _Count the headlights on the highway_

 _Lay me down in sheets of linen_

 _You had a busy day today_

He waited for the song to finish before calling out to his tiny dancers, "Boys come on foods ready"

"I am Groot?"

Peter chuckled, "No Groot, Drax did not cook tonight" Drax really did make some odd meals when he cooked. He grinned and rested a hand on each boys shoulder and guided them towards the kitchen, "Oh yeah Aunty Nebula is here for tea" he added as they rounded the corner. Harry's head snapped up to look at him so fast he feared for the boys neck!

"Really? Is she staying for a bit?" He looked shy all of a sudden, "Do ...D'ya think she will come watch our ballet recital?" He mumbled.

Peter grinned, "Oh I reckon she will definitely come if you ask her really nice" plus Gamora had already asked and got an answer from Nebula not that he told Harry that.

Harry grinned and took off at a run into the kitchen where Nebula stood at the counter talking with Gamora.

"Aunty Nebula" Harry shouted gleefully before climbing into her arms much like he often did to his mama. "Did you miss us while you were gone? We missed you"

Nebula adjusted her hold on the boy so he was more secure and smiled at him gently, he had helped her adjust to being touched and hugged with his tentative hugs and hand holding when she came around and she found that she didn't mind it so much, this past year she had grown closer to her sister and the family that her sister had made for herself, she gladly took on the role of Aunty for Harry and later Groot as he got more comfortable with her presence after their past history. "Yes Harry I missed you all, have you been well behaved?"

Harry nodded, "Yup and me and Groot started ballet lessons, we have a recital in a few week cycles, d..d'ya wanna come watch us?" He finished shyly.

Nebula grinned, "Harry I would love to come and watch you and Groot at your recital."

Gamora chuckled as she watched Harry melt her sisters frosty exterior again. "Come on you two dinners done, Harry, Aunty Nebula is staying for a while, she's not going to disappear if you loose up on you grip a little" she nodded her head at his death grip on Nebula's jacket.

They sat at the table for dinner and Gamora grinned as Harry and Groot told their Aunty all about the ballet recital they would taking part in. It was good to have the family all together for a change. She tried not to chuckle at Kraglins obvious infatuation with her sister and gave Peter a pointed look, he was rather fond of ribbing Kraglin about Nebula.

Before they knew it, the ballet performance arrived and as they filed into the performance hall and took their seats she squeezed Peters hand gently, the boys had spent countless hours practicing their dance on the Quadrant and she knew they would be fantastic. The lights in the hall went down and Gamora grinned as she watched Peter pull out a video recorder. Drax, Nebula, Kraglin, Rocket and Mantis were all glued to the stage waiting for the youngest members of the family to appear.

Harry and Groot waved at their family as they came out to bow at the end of their performance, it had gone well, only Claire had tripped but Joey had caught her and they didn't think anyone had really noticed. The final bow was done and they quickly ran to meet their family, Groot quickly climbed up into Peter's arms as Harry made quick work of climbing up Gamora and clinging onto her like a limpet. Their excited chatter filled the air as they walked back to the Milano and once aboard Harry begged his father for the zune and soon the sounds of Tiny Dancer filled the air as both boys were lead to their rooms to get ready for bed.


	8. Chapter 8 - Express Yourself

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 8 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am so sorry guys, I meant to post this a while, actually thought I had and it turns out I didn't. I'm hopeful to have some more up either during or after Christmas :)

Zekedavis: Oh if I could I would but I don't see a work around for that one unfortunately. Maybe by the time I get to that point I will.

Anyone who watches outnumbered will probably notice the line I took from one of their episodes.

Express Yourself

Peter Quill looked over at Harry and Groot and held in a laugh (with great difficulty) the two boys were currently jumping on Harry's bed as if it was a trampoline. This in itself was not cause for laughter, the silly faces and poses they were attempting whilst mid air was the cause for laughter and the song currently thumping through the Quadrant's sound system definitely fit well with the moment, a sentiment that the boys seemed to agree with as Harry's warbled and breathless "Express yourself" sounded out as he sang along with the song around his giggles.

He turned his head and smiled as he felt arms go around his waist and grinned as he looked at Gamora, this right here this is what they fought for, the two boys bouncing on ones bed and the woman who had her arms locked around his waist as well as the rest of his crazy family. He pressed a kiss to her head and turned back to the boys, a few more pictures wouldn't go amiss he grinned, his mind already contemplating the ways he could use them to embarrass his boys in the future. As he snapped his last picture he grinned, "How embarrassing do you think these pictures will be?" He asked Gamora as they watched the boys, his heart jumped into his throat as Harry decided that just jumping and posing wasn't good enough and started doing flips.

Gamora chuckled, "Very, do you think we should step in before they hurt themselves? I know Groot can regrow a broken limb, but even my somewhat limited knowledge of Harrys Terran biology makes me think that he can't" she frowned as Harry flipped again and Groot copied him.

Peter nodded, "Yeah we should probably put a stop to that" he looked at his watch, "Oh would you look at the time. Harry, Groot dinner table now" he called over as the song ended, "and Harry, jumping on the bed is fine but no more flips okay? That goes for you too Groot."

Gamora snorted as Peter disciplined them whilst still being the good guy. Oh well crisis averted. She wondered how long till the next one cropped up, raising two boys who had no fear was an eye opener. Peter had reassured her that they would be just as bad if they lived on Terra, or any other planet for that matter, especially if said planet had trees and caves and many other 'cool' places for boys to explore and climb. As it was they had already found Harry scaling various shelving and walls in the Quadrant and where Harry was Groot was usually not far behind. Peter said he was sure his hair would be completely grey by the time the boys were ten! Kraglin had snorted at hearing that and then promptly informed Peter that he was responsible for more than his fair share of the grey hairs Kraglin himself was sporting.

She pulled out her Datapad as she sat at the table and scrolled through the various listings, if the boys had an actual trampoline then the jumping on the beds could be avoided completely, they had plenty of room in the cargo hold after all. She answered Harry's endless questions as she scrolled, some of them were really random and she really wasn't sure why he wanted to know how many buckets of water it would take to fill an elephant and how long it would take! She snorted at Peters off the cuff "7 hours and 22 minutes and roughly 4,562 buckets" and slid the datapad across the table to him, "Not a bad price" she murmured.

Peter looked at the listing and nodded, "We can go pick it up in the morning if they can have it ready by then" he slid the datapad back across to her.

Gamora nodded and proceeded with the purchase, she fired off a quick message asking about pick up the following day and waited patiently for a reply. She almost snorted her tea through her nose at Harrys follow up question

"Mama, if it takes 7 hours and 22 minutes to fill an elephant with water how long would if take to fill a gorilla?"

Gamora scowled at Peter and thought quickly, "hmmm 5 hours and 10 minutes Harry, the Gorilla is smaller than an elephant, if you used a hose it would be quicker still"

She handed Harry and Groot a wipe each as she stood to clear the table. "Have you boys done your homework?"

The silence spoke volumes and she smirked as they quickly finished wiping their hands and faces before racing off to do their homework.

Peter laughed, "Well that was one way to guarantee there would be no more jumping on the bed"

Gamora grinned, "hmmmm and the trampoline tomorrow will take care of the matter entirely." She flicked her soapy fingers at him and laughed at his disgruntled look. "Any possible jobs on the datapad?" She asked him as he wiped his face dry with his sleeve. Rocket was starting to get restless as they hadn't had a mission in a month.

Peter nodded, "Yeah there's a couple of small jobs that don't pay too bad, I flagged them for us to check over as a team later"

Gamora nodded, that was what she loved about Peter leading the team, he never took a job without discussing it with the team first. "We can look them over once the boys are in bed, Kraglin said he would be happy to watch the boys on the quadrant from a safe distance while we do missions."

Peter smiled, "yeah he used to watch me when Yondu and the others went places that were too dangerous when they first picked me up."

They sat planning the missions Peter had flagged later that night as a team once the boys were in bed and Gamora grinned as Drax debated the terminology used for Kraglins job of baby sitting when neither child was a baby.

Gamora thought on how things had changed since they had last saved the galaxy, fighting Ego had been an eye opener and had made them all realise that Groot should never have been on Ego's planet with them and as a result they had made the rule that someone would remain on the Quadrant with Groot and now Harry as well when they went on missions. They had all matured since they first came together as a family and it showed in their pre mission planning as they thought on who would be needed the least on their next mission (just because Kraglin had offered didn't mean he would definitely be the babysitter although he usually was). Gamora turned to Kraglin and ran through what the boys had lesson wise for the following day and what homework she expected them to hand in and also what homework she would be giving them to do. "Don't worry about their reading, I'll do that with them when we get back, Harry is still a bit touchy about reading aloud... his cousin made fun of him" sometimes she wanted to go back to Terra and string his relatives up, 9 months on and Harry was still showing signs of their 'care' in various ways, granted it was better than it had been, but it made her chest ache when he acted in a way that highlighted their 'care' of him. One major thing that would be different for Harry this year though was that it they would be celebrating his birthday next month. She smiled softly as she tuned back in to the conversations around her, Drax was still questioning how it could be called babysitting if neither child was a baby.


	9. Chapter 9 - You're So Vain

A/N: Just a short chapter for you but hopefully its short but sweet :) a note to add this is now cross posted on AO3.

Sagitascorpion1 - Glad you're loving this its definitely been fun to write :) the understanding Groot, bit of both to be honest, his magic is helping him but being around Groot helps too.

AliceCullen3 - Im glad you're still loving the story :)

Chapter 9 - You're so vain ~ Carly Simon.

"Papa, what's a cabott"

Quill looked at Harry and frowned, "where did you hear that bub?"

"The song she said you had one eye in the mirror as you watched yourself cabott" Harry looked up as his Papa, his Papa always answered his questions, he never hit him or told him to go away.

Quill chuckled as he noted the song playing, "It's gavotte Harry and it's a french dance."

"Ohhhhh" Harry's face took on that contemplative look and Quill braced himself for the next question, it couldn't be as bad as the how many buckets to fill this animal question he thought with a grin.

"Was the man dancing french then?"

Quill chucked, "no-one really knows Harry, the lady never tells who he is. Do you think he is?"

Harry grinned and nodded his head, "yeah Papa"

Quill grinned, "I think he was a french writer of... poetry"

Harry twirled on his chair, "yeah and it was really bad poetry too" he giggled as they continued on with their game of I think.

Twenty minutes later Quill rubbed a hand over his face, "okay Harry how about a game of fortunately, unfortunately?"

Harry nodded, "can I start?"

Quill nodded and turned to Groot, "you want to play to buddy?"

"I am Groot"

Harry spun his chair a few times, "fortunately the monkey was friendly"

Groot climbed into the chair next to Harry, "I am Groot" he grinned.

Quill smirked, "Fortunately he had terrible aim"

And so it went on each addition to the story getting sillier and sillier, as these things tend to with six year olds, with Quill attempting to add in a few comments that would enable the story to flow.

The game ended when Gamora walked in, "unfortunately both monkeys in the canteen had forgotten that they had homework to do for tomorrow and so scampered off to get it done before bedtime" she grinned as both boys ran off just as she finished speaking.

Quill laughed as he pulled Gamora onto his lap, "you know they're going to be pissy when they realise that they've done homework that doesn't need to be done till next week right?"

Gamora laughed, "I'm banking on them having too much fun at Harry's birthday party to realise. I could always call them back for another round of fortunately, unfortunately if you wish?" She said with a sly grin.

Peter shook his head frantically, "no, no it's fine they can do their homework now."

Gamora laughed as she leant in to kiss him, "I thought so" she whispered against his lips.


	10. Chapter 10 - You Look Wonderful Tonight

A/N: Title for this is from Eric Clapton's ~ Wonderful Tonight.

GreenDragon - I'm really glad you're enjoying this story :) to answer your questions: fortunuately, unfortunately is a game played with children and you basically tell a story together, it works best with more than two. So you start it off for example with "Joey went to the zoo on Friday, fortunately it was sunny"

Then the next person adds on (kind of like a round robin I guess) with "Unfortunately it had rained the day before and he fell in a puddle" so on and so forth alternating the fortunate incidents of the story with the unfortunate ones. I used to play this with my nephew and as expected with young children, when monkeys were bought into a story poo was inevitably being thrown at some point lol.

Yes Harry can understand Groot, though magic and being around him long term.

Tamicamcwilliams - I have a general plot for this and yes it will include other marvel characters at some point, not sure when but it'll happen so watch this space :)

Chapter 10 - You look wonderful tonight

Peter grinned as he and Gamora snuck around the canteen, they had put up streamers and banners the night before and now they were blowing up balloons at the crack of dawn in preparation of Harry's sixth birthday. From the little snippets of information they had gleaned from him Harry had never celebrated his birthday before. Taking Harry in had been the best thing they could have done, as a team they had bonded a lot more than before, they still had the occasional disagreement of course and Rocket could still be annoying when he wanted to but for the most part things were great. Harry had even helped Gamora bond better with Nebula, he had really taken with her and often asked when they would see 'Aunty Nebula' next.

An hour later he and Gamora carefully opened the door to Harry's room and grinned at the messy haired child lay spread eagled across the bed. Gamora stifled a laugh at the sight of Harry in his bed with his feet up by the pillows. He had been moving a lot in the night it would seem. A quick picture later and they let Groot run past them to wake him up.

The look on Harry's face when he saw the canteen had been priceless. He had been dragged out of bed by Groot after the little tree had jumped over him and tickled him awake. The canteen had streamers and banners wishing him a Happy Birthday and there were balloons in silver, blue, purple, green and red all his favourite colours. His breath caught when he saw the presents on the table and they were promptly forgotten when he caught sight of his beloved Aunty Nebula.

"Aunty Nebula" Harry shouted as he darted across the room and leapt into her arms, trusting his aunt would catch him. "I missed you" he said with a grin and he snuggled into her arms.

"I missed you to Harry. Happy Birthday" Nebula smiled softly, she had been a lot more open with affection since hanging around with her sister and the family she had made for herself. She realised with a start that it wasn't just her sisters family, they were hers as well. The knowledge bought a bigger smile to her face.

She put Harry down and watched happily as he tore into his presents and played various games. This child who was currently dancing to the music in a way that she had never seen before, as if he **_was_** the music bought so much joy to her and her family and in that moment she realised exactly how much they meant to her, she knew she would die for them without question.

Later that night Harry snuggled into his bed happily cuddled up to Groot, he had had the best day ever. He had been allowed waffles with ice cream and extra syrup for breakfast, then he had opened his presents and he'd gotten new books from Uncle Kraglin, Aunty Nebula and Groot. Uncle Drax, Aunty Mantis and Uncle Rocket had gotten him some games for the new game system his Mama and Papa had bought him and he even got a gift from Miss Roselyn at Ballet! She got him a cd of some of his favourite ballet music. As he lay in his bed he had a warm feeling of being loved, he was content and happy after a great birthday the first one he could remember having and as they listened to his Mama and Aunty Nebula read Fantastic Mr Fox one of his new books complete with voices he started to drift off to sleep.

Gamora smiled softly as she closed the book. Harry and Groot had drifted off to sleep halfway through the book. "Come sister, let's see how Quill is getting on with clean up hmm" she whispered with a grin.

Together the siblings headed out to the canteen, Gamora grinned happily as Quill caught her arm and spun her to him as the speakers played Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton.

Gamora smiled as she rested her head on Peters shoulder and listened to him singing softly, "and then she asked me do I look alright and I say yes, you look wonderful tonight." As they swayed gently around the room and Peter sang softly to her Gamora felt herself singing back, she grinned at the sight of her sister dancing somewhat stiffly with Kraglin on the other side of the room before closing her eyes and enjoying the moment with Peter.

 _"_ _And then I tell her,_

 _As I turn out the light_

 _I say my darling,_

 _you were wonderful tonight_

 _Oh my darling,_

 _you were wonderful tonight"_


	11. Chapter 11 - Soon found out

Chapter 11 - Soon found out had a heart of glass

Title taken from Blondie - Heart of glass

I'm super sorry about the wait guys my sister is visiting and I just haven't had the chance to write let alone update till now. Hope you like this :)

"I do not understand though Quill, how would one function with a heart of glass and why does she no longer want to be with the man with such an horrific medical condition?"

Quill looked at Drax in disbelief before he slammed his head into the table in front of him. He was vaguely aware of Gamora rubbing his shoulders and Harry's questions of why is Papa hitting his head off the table? doesn't it hurt? and you told me I'm not allowed to do things that hurt me so why can Papa do that?

Gamora sighed, "Drax he doesn't literally have a heart of glass, she's basically saying that he didn't love her like she thought he did."

Quills head shot up, "how..?"

Gamora laughed, "I did a search and that's the explanation that came back"

"Mama, can we go to a new planet tomorrow?" Harry asked quietly.

"Where would you like to go?" She asked, they had talked about a fair few planets the day before so one of them was likely to be the target.

"Can we go to Berhert, and go camping?" Harry asked, eyes shining at the possibilities. Dudley has gone camping and he had told Harry all the fun things he done.

Gamora looked over at Quill, silently asking what he thought of the idea. Quill nodded slightly and she smiled. "How about, we go at the end of this week cycle, that way we can spend two nights camping if you like it?"

The enthusiastic squeals from Harry and Groot was answer enough. The rest of the meal was spent with plans for what they could do on a camping trip and much to Gamora's delight even Nebula chimed in on what they could do.

Camping it turned out was a massive hit. They had even made s'mores which Peter remembered doing as a child with his mother. The camp fire stories had been perhaps a tad too scary for Harry and Groot and Peter really didn't care to know why Rocket had that many grenades in his bag for a simple camping trip on a peaceful planet.

Peter had taught Harry how to fish at a lake and well that was mostly okay if you ignored the amount of teeth that last fish had, it still made Peter shudder at the thought of it three days later. Thankfully Gamora hadn't seen that one and Harry had promised not to tell which meant he probably had another three days before he was grassed up. All in all though the camping trip had been great, that it fell on the year anniversary of when Harry came to live with them was a bonus. With a smile he headed over to where Gamora was currently bent over something at the canteen table. He grinned as he realised it was a set of scrapbooks detailing the lives of their boys during the time they had been with them. The picture of him covered in goop after one of Rockets many 'trap tests' was he admitted with a small smile quite funny looking back. At the time not so much and he tried not to think too much on the fact that his girlfriend had managed to get a photo of the aftermath.

"Hey, you need any help?" He asked quietly as he watched Gamora contemplating which photo to put in for Harry's birthday party.

Gamora grinned as she leant back into him, "Yeah which one do you think looks best?" She pointed to the photos she had narrowed it down too.

Together they sat and sorted through the many pictures they had of their family to put into the books for the boys. As time wore on they were joined by various members of the family who were more than happy to help out and occasionally contribute a picture or two.

Peter really wanted to know how Rocket had managed to get a picture of him and Harry's faces as they were looking at a fish with way too many teeth in horror, that and as Gamora started lecturing him on properly researching things before doing them and how it could have gone wrong he mostly started to plot his revenge on the trash panda.


	12. Chapter 12 - Hush Now Child

Chapter 12 - Hush Now Child

Title from Move On Up ~ Curtis Mayfield

A/N: I am super sorry about the delay to updating this I have been really busy, work is crazy and I'm having to work weekends and I took my driving test again (thankfully this time I passed :) third time was the charm) but I have this chapter done and I'm in the process of typing up the next chapter ready for my friend to check over :) I think I dealt with reviews via PM but if I haven't give me a nudge and I'll get on it.

At just gone seven years old it's his first proper tantrum and the results are surprising to say the least.

He hadn't eaten all of his lunch and therefore had been told he couldn't have a cookie, Groot had taken his cookie and raced off to find Rocket. His little face had scrunched up and he'd decided that maybe just maybe if he screamed and shouted loud enough he would be allowed one, after all it worked for Dudders. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth in preparation,

"I WANT A COOKIE I WANT A COOKIE GIVE ME A COOKIE NOW MAMA I WANT A COOKIE NOW" he stomped his feet as hard as he could and worked himself into a right state. When he opened his eyes his mama was giving him that look and he hiccuped as he wiped his running nose with his sleeve.

"Harry, stop this right now. You know the rules of you don't eat your food you don't get a treat." Gamora said carefully, this was normal she reassured herself, he was getting comfortable with them is all and was testing them by throwing one all mighty tantrum.

Harry glared at the cookie bin and opened his mouth to respond when it happened. The lid popped off and cookie floated out of the cookie bin towards him.

Harry blinked as the fight went out of him at the sight of the cookie floating in front of him and as he calmed the cookie dropped to floor at his feet.

He gulped as he looked up, "I'm sorry Mama" he whispered as he looked at the floor. He'd done something weird again and maybe this time it would be too much especially after he'd thrown a tantrum.

Gamora smiles softly as she moved to him and knelt down in front of him. "Harry look at me please" she smiled at him as she wiped the tears off his face with her thumb. "I'm not mad, I'm a little disappointed that you threw a tantrum and you will be spending some time in the quiet corner for that but I'm not mad"

Harry's head shot up, "but I made da cookie float"

Gamora chuckled, "yes you did, maybe we can have some lessons for you to practice making things float as well as controlling the colour of your hair hmmm" she asked as she entry tugged a lock of his currently blue hair, it had gone a rather vibrant red during his tantrum.

Harry nodded and threw himself at his Mama. He snuggled into her content as she rubbed his back soothingly.

"Harry you could throw the biggest tantrum in the universe and make everything on board float and your Papa and I would still love you and want you" Gamora said softly as she cuddled her son.

Harry pulled his back and looked up at her, "Really" he whispered.

Gamora nodded, "Really" she said firmly. "Now go to the quiet corner and think over what you did hmmmm and how you could have avoided the fact that you now have no dessert after tea tonight."

Harry groaned but nodded and ran over to the quiet corner. He definitely wouldn't be trying to copy any of Dudley's tantrums again anytime soon he thought with a sigh as he threw himself down on the beanbags, it really wasn't worth the loss of his pudding. It was a shame too, he really liked apple pie. Still he had thrown a tantrum and made the cookie float and he hadn't been hurt or shouted at once!

Gamora sighed softly as she stood, discarded cookie in hand. She looked at Mantis stood in the doorway and gave her a small smile as she threw the cookie across the room and into the bin. "Have you seen Quill?" She asked quietly.

Mantis nodded, "He said he was going to shower, Rockets latest invention covered him in goop."

Gamora snorted at the visual of Peter covered in icky goop and nodded. She checked her watch and looked over at Harry, he was sprawled out on the bean bags tapping a foot to the beat of Move On Up which was currently playing through the speakers. She smiled as she sang along softly with the song.

As the song came to a close to headed over to Harry. "You can go and play now, you have a few minutes left before your History lesson with Uncle Kraglin" she presses a kiss to his messy hair and helped him stand.

With a grin she watched him scamper off before she decided to go find Peter, she wanted to find out what room he was in when he got gooped, the footage would be almost as good as actually being there.

She saw him as soon as she entered their quarters. His hair was still wet from the shower and she grinned as she took the towel from him and helped him dry it. "So what happened?" She asked concealing a grin.

Peter chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Gamora's waist, purely to help steady her. He could see the funny side of things now. "Rocket's been making more new traps. He waited until I stepped right into one of them in the training room before he activated it. Apparently he wanted to test if it was sticky enough." Quill sighed fondly, "turns out it's not. The goop flew straight up in my face covering my completely instead of sticking my feet to the deck" he paused for a moment "Rocket has a copy of the training room footage. He said he would show you later" she had after all sourced photographs of the last goop incident so he may as well offer up the knowledge of the footage.

Gamora gave up any pretence at that point and started laughing. Her laughter increased as Peter took the opportunity to launch a tickle attack that soon had her gasping for breath between laugher as she tried to manoeuvre herself into a position where she could retaliate.

Ten minutes later Gamora left their quarters swearing revenge as she went to look for Rocket. She really wanted to see this footage, hopefully there would be a good shot of Peter's face as he got covered.

She would tell him about Harry's first proper tantrum later.

A few days later ...

It had been a small comment really, well more of a question if we're being honest but it had snowballed from there.

Harry and Groot had been drawing on the fateful evening, not an unusual activity for either child. Groot had been drawing a picture of them roasting s'mores on their camping trip whilst Harry had been drawing the damned too many teeth fish.

The atmosphere had been calm and relaxed as the adults sat around watching datapads or reading, then Harry had quite innocently and out of nowhere asked, "Papa what's the sea like?"

All heads had lifted at that, each member of the family having been to some sort of sea, except it seemed for Harry. Peter frowned as he debated the best way to approach the land mine of a field he was now navigating. "Why do you ask Harry?" He really wasn't looking forward to the answer.

Harry's quiet, "I've never been, Dudders said it was coz I wasn't good enough, I was though Papa I was" and Peters heart sank at the admission, he looked over at Rocket in shock as the Racoon broke the pencil he was using to map out... well ... something that hopefully wasn't too explosive and shook his head at him when he opened his mouth. He turned back to his son, "Harry look at me" when the child refused to look up he gently guided him into eye contact with a finger under his chin. "Your aunt and uncle were wrong Harry and so was your cousin. You remember what we said, to ignore everything they ever told you?"

Harry nodded his head and peter smiled softly, "now the sea is amazing, it's different depending on where you go, tell you what Harry why don't we go to the beach tomorrow?"

Harry's head shot up, "Really, which planet"

Peter smiled as he watched the seven and a half year olds (never forget the half, he had once and both boys had scowled at him) played in the glistening blue sea, he had already researched the planet and its creatures (it was one time and one fish dammit) to check it was safe and was currently walking with Gamora tucked into his side down to meet the boys. As he hoisted Gamora into the air and listened to her squeals and yells to be put down whilst the boys egged him on he grinned, well she did want to be put down, he decided as he dropped her into the sea, it may have been caused by a question and explanation that had resulted in many murderous thoughts amongst the family present (and one close call where they almost ended up going back to Terra after Peter found Gamora inputting the co-ordinates whilst muttering about Dursley's and discovering why she was the universe's most deadly assassin) but it had ended in a trip to the seaside with said family where they all ended up relaxing and enjoying there time together whilst Harry and Groot built sandcastles in the hot summer sun.


	13. Chapter 13 - Play that funky music

Chapter 13 - Play that funky music

A/N: Title from Play that funky music by Wild Cherry.

Thank you for all the reviews :) they help a lot :) some good questions asked too and I'm gonna reply in PM for those where possible, if I haven't replied by the end of the weekend then feel free to give me a nudge :)

Gamora smiled as she watched Harry enjoy his eighth birthday party. The theme this year was pirates, after Quill had gotten ahold of some Terran films Harry and Groot had quickly become obsessed with Pirates of the Caribbean which explained why Harry was currently running around the dance studio they had rented on Nova with his and Groot's friends dressed up as Captain Jack Sparrow. She only hoped that Groot would want a different theme in a few months when it was his birthday.

Her smile turned into a grin as the next song started and Peter left to his feet.

"Come on boys, I'll show you some dance moves" Quill grinned as he pulled Harry and Groot with him and striating dancing across the room in her direction.

She grinned widely in amusement, she was well used to Peter's tendency to break out into at the drop of a hat.

"Sister I think Harry and Groot are actually more mature than Quill at this point" Nebula snorted from beside her. Gamora glanced her way and grinned broader at the slight smile on her sisters face.

"Hmmmm, given his current outfit I can't say I disagree entirely" she laughed as she watched Peter's wig of dreadlocks swing wildly. "this is the man who challenged Ronan to a dance-off" she laughed at the disbelief that crossed Nebula's face and turned back to her boys.

Harry and Groot had happily joined him, dancing with enthusiasm as they tried to copy the steps he was making with their arms flailing wildly in time with the music.

The song came to an end and Harry dove into Gamora's lap with a grin as he caught his breath. "Mama did you know that it's impossible to kiss your elbow (how many of you just tried?)

Gamora chuckled at the random question, "No Harry I did not. Did you know that you are taller in the morning than you are at night?" She asked, they had decided to encourage Harry's tendency to spout random facts and supply him with more as he seemed to like finding and telling them, his friends had also gotten involved in the game.

Harry beamed up at his Mama, he'd tell Rocket that one later and maybe he would have a new fact for him. His Papa had told him a cool one earlier that he wanted to tell his Mama, "Did you know that on Terra only 2 percent of the population has green eyes"

Gamora's smile softened, "Really, well then I guess you're are even more unique hmmm tateleh" she hugged him close and pressed a kiss to his messy hair.

Peter smiled as he swung Groot up, "hey Harry, did you know that due to a genetic defect, cats can't taste sweet things."

Harry's apparently rare green eyes widen comically, "really Papa that must suck for cats, I love sweets."

Gamora and Peter chuckled, they were very aware of Harry's love of sweets.

"I am Groot" the little tree piped up.

Harry gasped in surprse, "Wow a whole 9lbs in just one tooth, elephants must weigh a lot!"

Nebula ruffled Harrys hair, "Did you know that we breathe 20,000 times a day" she asked much to the surprise of her sister and Quill.

Harry clambered into her lap and looks up at her with wide eyes, "really Aunty Nebula, that many times?"

As she brushes his hair out of his eyes she grins at him and nods.

They continue trading facts for a while until Rocket reminds them there's cake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that evening ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rocket did you know that you're taller in the morning than you are at night?" Harry asks the racoon as they head to the ship.

Rocket looks up at the sprog and smiles though he would deny it if anyone questiuoned him, "I didn't know that. Did you know that flame throwers can burn stuff up to 80 meters away? I might have to make a new one…." They reach the ship and Rocket wanders off a small smile on his face as he starts searching his memory for a new fact, _ahh well_ he thought ruefully, _might have to check the data pad later_.

Harry runs over to Groot and grins as he tells his brother the fact Jocita had told him earlier that day.


End file.
